Resident Evil: Experiment Survivor
by Azure the Dragonlady
Summary: Movie Based. The Red Queen reveals to Alice, Rain, Matt, Kaplan and Spence that there is, infact, one survivor the experiment BioP773. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Title: **Resident Evil: Experiment Survivor  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Resident Evil  
**Summary:** _Movie Based. The Red Queen reveals to Alice, Rain, Matt, Kaplan and Spence that there is, in fact, one survivor - the experiment Bio-P-773.  
_**Author's Note:** Based off the first Resident Evil movie

* * *

**Prologue:

* * *

**Dr. Stephan Gytha was one brilliant scientist, second only to Dr. Charles Ashford. He was a tall man, at about 5'8'', with dark brown hair and a beard. 

His task was to improve the T-Virus, so it doesn't need to be kept in check with the anti-virus. He was not very impressed, however, with the Umbrella Corporation. His daughter had recently hacked into one of their computers and uncovered something terrible.

Umbrella was planing some human testing of the T-Virus, among other things. He didn't like this one bit. At one of the meetings with the heads of Umbrella, he told them what he thought of them doing this testing.

Big Mistake. He only just escaped the building. Although had he thought on it, he probably would have realised that they let him escape. But none of that mattered, he had to get his daughter and pack now…

* * *

"Dad? Dad! What's going on why are you packing?" Emma Gytha, Stephan's daughter asked. She was about two head shorter than her dad, at 5'6'', but still taller than the average 15 year old. She had light brown her with two natural blonde streaks either side. Her brown hair matched her sparkling brown eyes. 

"Remember when I said that I would talk to them about the implications of their testing?" Stephan said while rushing, packing a few clothes. When Emma nodded, he continued "Well, let's just say they didn't take to kindly with the idea"

"But why do we have to leave?"

"I know a lot about what they are doing……I don't think they are going to want me to tell people their secrets"

It suddenly dawned on Emma, "You mean they're going to come here to kill you"

"I hope not, but just in case, we're going to get out of here"

BOOM! Emma gasped and spun around, with her dad, to face the front door.

A row of a dozen armed Umbrella soldiers, all in matching uniforms and helmets, with the Umbrella Logo and the words Umbrella Security Service, walked in and surrounded them, in a semi-circle. Then an Umbrella Executive, Bill Nyberg came inside.

"You have been seen as a traitor to the Umbrella Corporation. Our orders are to silence you" Nyberg said.

"You can't do that!" Emma shouted. Then she moved to stand in front of her dad. "I won't let you"

"Emma, Emma, get out of the way" Stephan whispered, and gently pushed her away.

"But dad-"

"No! Just stay out of the way" Stephan said forcefully. He then discreetly moved his hands behind his back, and then said to Nyberg "You won't get away with this. Other people will find out".

"Maybe. But we have our orders"

"Can't you think for yourselves?" Emma chimed in, frustrated.

Nyberg ignored her and proceeded to step forward. "There is no room for traitors in Umbrella."

"I'm not going down without a fight" Stephan stated, then fired his gun at the soldiers nearest them. As soon as he fired the other soldiers aimed their own guns and fired.

Emma screamed, and then she fell to her knees and crawled to her dad's body. The blood poured out of his wounds, staining the brown tiles. "No…..no………no. Dad?...dad…………"

The soldiers and Nyberg were on their way out. Nyberg was calling his superior. "Sir, the job was completed –"

Emma suddenly grabbed the gun and fired at the soldiers.

"That was Gytha's kid shooting at us…………………Gytha's kid………are you sure?... very well then" Nyberg ended the call. "Orders have changed. They want the Gytha kid alive"

"Yes, sir"

The next thing Emma Gytha knew, the gun being taken from her, and she was being taken down the drive way. When she looked back at her house, it was up in flames. It was the last thing she saw when she felt a prick at her neck, and she succumbed to darkness.

* * *

When Emma next woke up she was in pain. Her vision was blurry, and she could only just make out the voices of the people around her. 

"………_waking………"_

"……_rejecting …………inject………"_

"……_not working like we wanted…"_

"………_inject new virus……"_

"…………_working……Up Dosage…………"_

"…_Bio-P-773 is losing consciousness…"_

After another burst of immense pain, Emma lost consciousness, with the last thought of 'I don't feel human'.

* * *

Prologue finished. Did you like it? Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW!! 

This is my first Resident Evil story, so I would really appreciate reviews. I will try my hardest to make it readable and most of all, enjoyable.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	2. Chapter One: Undead Explanations

**Title: **Resident Evil: Experiment Survivor  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Resident Evil  
**Summary:** _Movie Based. The Red Queen reveals to Alice, Rain, Matt, Kaplan and Spence that there is, in fact, one survivor - the experiment Bio-P-773.  
_**Author's Note:** Based off the first Resident Evil movie.

* * *

**Chapter One: Undead Explanations **

_**Two Years Later……**_

"_Ah. There you are. Things, I gather, have gone out of control,"_ came once again the childish voice of the Red Queen.

Alice, Matt, Rain, Spence and Kaplan were currently backed in the Red Queen's Chamber. They were the only one's left. They were trapped, unless the Red Queen knew another way out. For, the dead, or undead, as they were now, Umbrella scientists blocked the only exits they survivors knew.

"Give me that fucking switch right now" Rain yelled at Kaplan, and then added to the Red Queen, "I'll fry your ass!"

Rain was very angry. Her team had been killed, most by the Red Queen. She wanted some payback. This was only supposed to be a routine mission. Get in, found the Queen's chamber, take out the mainframe, possibly find out why she went homicidal, and then get back out. Now, well, now, they are fighting against some bloody scientists, who were supposed to be dead, for goodness sake!

"_I did warn you, didn't I?" _

"Tell us what the hell is going on down here" Rain demanded angrily.

"_Research and Development," _the Red Queen answered simply and without much explanation.

"What about the T-Virus?" Matt asked. Even if they were currently trying to fight there way out, he would see if he could get more information. Find out what exactly happened to his sister. Hopefully expose the Corporation, if they even make it out alive.

"_The T-Virus was a major medical breakthrough"_ the Red Queen responded, this time in more detail. _"Although it clearly also possessed highly profitable military applications. There is another virus also, an improved one. It is similar to the T-virus with one major difference -,"_

"Well, how does it explain those things?" Kaplan enquired, cutting off the Red Queen. He was always they quiet one of the team, the tech expert. In previous missions, he was only really required to hack into databases and other tech and computer stuff like that and help plan the missions and everything. Now, well, it was an entirely different situation. He didn't know what will happen next. He didn't like that at all.

"_Even in death, the human body still remains active. Hair and fingernails continue to grow. New cells are produced. And the brain itself holds a small electrical discharge that takes months to dissipate. The T-Virus produces a massive jolt; both to cellular growth and to those trace electrical impulses. Put quite simply, it reanimates the body."_ The Red Queen explained.

"It brings the dead back to life?" Rain said, still confused, not that she will admit that aloud.

"_Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor functions. Perhaps a little memory. Virtually no intelligence. They are driven by the basest of impulses, the most basic of needs –"_

"Which is?" Kaplan prompted.

"_The need to feed"_ the Red Queen said, and for once, it was straight to the point.

* * *

At the same time as the Red Queen was explaining to the survivors about the undead, back in the depths of the Dining Hall B area, just outside the elevator, was what was left of Rain's friend and team-mate, J.D. His uniform and face, neck and arms were covered in scratch marks and blood, his blood. He was clearly dead. Those things had bitten and clawed him until his last pain filled breath. Now, he was just lying on the cold, hard floor.

However, when those things had bitten and clawed at him, they also infected him.

At first his hand gave a twitch.

Then suddenly, he gave great jolt and his eyes flew open. They were now cold, blank and staring. The now undead turned its head around and gave a vicious snarl.

It was hungry……

* * *

"How do you kill them?" Rain demanded. When they were all in the 'Dining Hall' every time they shot at those things, they all seemed to get right back up again.

"_Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods."_ The Red Queen explicated.

"You mean shoot them in the head?" Rain said. That seemed almost too simple.

"Why did you kill everybody down here" Matt asked quietly. _Why did you kill my sister?_ He silently asked.

"_The T-Virus escaped into the air conditioning system, and an uncontrolled pattern of infection began. The virus is protean, changing from liquid to airborne to blood transmission, depending on its environment. It's almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from the Hive. So, I took steps."_ The Red Queen clarified.

"Steps?" Matt echoed.

"_You must understand. Those who become infected, I can't allow you to leave." _The Red Queen stated clearly and seriously.

"Whoa, wait! We're not infected" Spence called from where he was standing. He stepped forward a few paces. During the talking he just watched and listened intently. Some words vaguely trigged some sort of flashback, but he could not tell now what they were of.

"_Just one bite, one scratch from those creatures is sufficient, and then you become one of them"_ The Red Queen said. After a slight pause, she continued, _"A check of my systems indicates my main drive circuit breaker has been disabled. May I ask why?"_

Previously, while the Red Queen and the others were talking, Alice had just been pacing back and forth about the Chamber, absorbing and analysing the information the Red Queen was giving. She suspected she did this instinctively, as was good for the job of Head Security. Seeing as how the others weren't going to answer the Red Queen's question, she decided to.

"Insurance. We need a way out of here. If you refuse at anytime, we flip the switch. Understand?"

The survivors all stood awaiting the Red Queen's reply. They hoped, for all their sakes, that the Red Queen complied. Otherwise they were all stuck in this hellhole. Doomed to die painfully and most likely become on of those undead, zombie creatures.

* * *

This chapter was of chapter/scene 17 in the movie. Mostly the same just added descriptions of the characters a bit and a hint about the stuff related to the experiment survivor.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	3. Chapter Two: The Escaped Experiment

**Title: **Resident Evil: Experiment Survivor  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Resident Evil  
**Summary:** _Movie Based. The Red Queen reveals to Alice, Rain, Matt, Kaplan and Spence that there is, in fact, one survivor - the experiment Bio-P-773.  
_**Author's Note:** Based off the first Resident Evil movie.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Escaped Experiment…… **

Deep breathing echoed through the semi-silent hallways off Dining Hall B. The hallway was dark and dreary, so much so that it seemed almost invisible, like there was never any hallway in the first place. This was how the makers of the Hive wanted this. This place wasn't marked on the blueprints of the Hive as some of the more extremely illegal experiments were conducted from rooms leading down from this hallway.

The source of this deep breathing had emerged from one such room. This figure completely blended with the dark hallway. Although one wouldn't be able to tell, the figure was a girl. She had never really ever been outside the cage she was kept in for so long, this all seemed unreal and dreamlike to her. She could see clearly as if the corridor wasn't dark at all and her hearing was as sharp as ever. She could hear the moans and the shuffle of feet. She had never heard such things before and gathered that it was another one of _their_ experiments. Whatever those creatures were, making that noise, she could feel that she had a connection to them, albeit a morbid and uncongenial one. And because of this she couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Also _they_ would have never released her, especially without any guard.

Yes, something was defiantly wrong. It smelt wrong. It was the stench of flesh and decay and telltale signs of an unnatural and extremely dangerous substance lingering in the air. A scent of something even the more dangerous lurked in the hall, the scent of something monstrous.

She would think on this later though, she decided. She was finally free of the cage they kept her confined in; her only thought now was to escape this dreadful prison, this _Hive_…

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the Red Queen's Chamber…**

"_Very well,"_ the Red Queen relented. _"To your right, there should be a cabinet. In the cabinet is a back up screen. I will show you the way out."_

Alice did as instructed. There was a cabinet there; she didn't notice it before as it was quite well hidden. She opened it to reveal a flat widescreen, somewhat small monitor. When the screen was turned on it showed a 3D representation of the Hive, like the one Kaplan had shown her, Matt and Spence earlier.

"_This is the Hive –"_ The Red Queen started.

"We know that already" Spence stated impatiently.

"_The red figures are heat signatures,"_ the Red Queen continued, as if Spence had never spoken. _"As you can see there five figures within this chamber."_

"There is one more though. I thought you said that you killed everybody down here." Alice said. "It's in Dining Hall B. Who is alive?"

"_I killed every scientist a worker down here. I, however, did not kill the experiments."_ The Red Queen revealed. There was a small pause, as if the Red Queen was thinking of something. _"I thought this one might escape."_

"Why didn't you tell us? Who is it?"

"_Bio-P-773, an experiment that commenced two years ago"_ The Red Queen stated simply. _"The camera's still work in Dining Hall B, Section 5-Delta. So, if you all would like to look at the screen I could show you."_

On the screen the picture changed. The survivors were all looking at Dining Hall B again, with its containment tanks and pipes. In the top left of the screen was the words:  
_Dining Hall B  
Camera 5-Delta  
_In the lower right of the screen was a graph showing the T-Virus infection levels. In the top right of the screen was the very familiar Umbrella Corporation symbol. And in the bottom-right was an analysing sound graph.

In the direct centre of the screen was the moving picture. Apart from a few zombies, the survivors couldn't see any live experiments.

"I don't see any –" Spence began.

There was a slight pause. Then a figure came into the cameras view. From what they could tell, the figure was a teenage girl, and only looked 15 at the most. She had light brown hair with 3 thin white streaks on either side, although if they looked closely enough, the middle white streaks looked like a really light blonde streak. The girl suddenly looked sideways and kicked a zombie that was creeping up beside her.

"I don't get it. How could an experiment look so—so—" Kaplan started.

"Human?" Matt supplied.

"Yeah……human?" Kaplan finished.

"_Bio-P-773 was one of the first experiments injected with the new strand of virus, similar to the T-virus. She was the first live human to be tested."_ The Red Queen explained. _"Although as the year progressed it quickly became apparent that Bio-P-773 was defective. Aside from this major defection, the experiment had no will to fight. It was only when placed in a life threatening situation that the experiment became more aggressive. This aggressiveness increased profoundly each time the experiment was placed in such situations. This caused her to become even more uncontrollable. Finally the scientists decided to just keep her locked up in a containment type cage. The only reason why they didn't terminate Bio-P-773 was because they decided to observe to see if any other long-term effects came up. "_

"How……how could they do that?"

The Survivors were astonished, they knew that Umbrella was malicious, but they never knew that they would exceed that to this extent. If they were capable of condemning an innocent teenage girl…then who knows what they're really capable of, what they will actually do in order to control everything and everyone?

After wearily glancing at each other, they gazed back onto the screen. The girl they now know as Bio-P-773 had finished of a few more zombies, whose bodies lay unceremoniously piled up on the floor. As she left the screen, the camera followed her. She came to a halt just in front of one of those containment tanks. She stood so still and so silently that one might have mistaken her for an extremely life-like statue. They watched as she stared intently at the now empty tank. The door had been ripped of its hinges from the inside and there were a set of claw marks on either side of the opening. They could just see the side of her face, and glimpsed fear flashing across the face, but it was gone just as quick as it came.

Spence shifted uncomfortably. The kid feared something, something big. '_Dammit, what else is there to fear, besides those flesh eating bastards? Nah, there can't be anything else the kid's just scared.' _Concluding that the kid's just scared, he gave little thought to the whole situation.

The others, however, and in particular Alice had other thoughts about the fear. Alice and taken a quick peak into one of those tanks before One interrupted her. She had seen _something_ in the midst of the dark and the pipes within the tanks. Whatever it was had now escaped and even the experiment was afraid of it. She only hoped that they didn't meet up with the _thing_ when they tried to get out. _'And getting out already seemed impossibly hopeless,'_ Alice thought bitterly. _'But I have to be strong, the others……'_ She trailed off, uncertain with what that train of thought would lead to.

Back on the screen the survivors could only see the containment tank. Bio-P-773 had disappeared.

"Where'd she go?"

The Red Queen swivelled the camera around in all directions. There were several zombies moaning around and the tanks, but no Bio-P-773. Suddenly they heard a creak and a sliding noise, like a door opening. A quiet yet conservative and somewhat harsh voice spoke out, "Who the hell are you guys?! You don't look like any of them scientists. What are you doing in here?"

Turning around, the survivors saw Bio- P-773 standing, arms crossed, in the doorway…

"………" The survivors were at a loss for what to say. What could they say to her? Here was Bio-P-773, a girl that has been experimented on for two years, in the flesh. She had endured something that they couldn't even begin to imagine…something horrendous.

"Don't even begin to pity me! I can't stand it! And don't you people say you weren't going to because I can tell!" Bio-P-773 exclaimed.

Spence snorted. Alice shot him a look and shook her head.

"Well, it looks like you know a bit about me. That puts me in a slight disadvantage, seeing as how I don't know anything about you all," Bio-P-773 assumed. "Don't try to lie to me, I can tell if you are!"

"I'm Alice, I was head security for the Hive -" Alice started, but at the look of Bio-P-773's livid face she hurriedly continued. "But I was trying to bring Umbrella down. This is Spence, my partner; Rain and Kaplan here are ex-Umbrella mercenaries -"

"But we didn't know Umbrella would go to this extent…" Kaplan interjected, he trailed off, and uncertain of what Bio-P-773 would do. He'd seen how swiftly she'd taken care of those zombies; he didn't want that to happen to them.

"And this is Matt, he……well he……" Alice said. She didn't really know if Matt wanted the girl to know.

"I part of an organisation that wants to put a stop to Umbrella and all the organisations like Umbrella, who think they're above the law. I and others like me want to expose Umbrella and then bring them to justice." Matt clarified.

"A noble goal, I'm sure. But considering how big the organisation is and how good they are hiding there tracks it's seems almost impossible," said Bio-P-773.

"I know, but we have to try." Matt said bitterly.

"Yes, we do." Bio-P-773 whispered. Then her demeanour changed abruptly. It got more angry and defensive.

"Now the intros are over with, let me get straight to the point. And I repeat, so you aren't scientists, so what are you all doing in this place?" Bio-P-773 harshly demanded.

Alice decided she'd be the best person to answers the question and replied softly, "We went down here to possibly find out what was going. The Red Queen went homicidal and killed everyone; we were also looking for survivors. We shut down the Red Queen and that released all those creatures - the zombies. The Red Queen and those zombies killed the rest of the team. Now we are looking for the way out."

"I……see" Bio-P-773 said slowly, processing the information. "You people are not going back to _them_, though, are you?"

"No, of course not" Kaplan said.

"Then we are on the same side. I'm looking for the way out as well. We will help each other. It is our best bet on surviving through the Hive."

"What! I'm not having some _kid_ –" Spence began angrily, but was cut of Alice's, "You're right, let's work together."

"We're agreed then."

The survivors all turned to the screen, which now just had the Umbrella symbol on it, while they were talking.

"Now tell us the way out!" Rain demanded.

"_In the back of this chamber is a secret passage which leads to the utility tunnels that runs underneath this facility. You follow the tunnel, taking a series of turns, and eventually you will end up near the Hive's emergency entrance, where you entered,"_ The Red Queen directed. On the screen now showed again the map of the Hive, as the Red Queen was explaining it drew a blue line of where they had to go.

"What the hell are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!" Spence complained at the inaction of the group.

Alice looked at him exasperated and the others turned to go to the end of the chamber. Alice went to go but stopped and turned back, the experiment – _the girl_ she corrected silently, was still looking transfixed at the screen, like she was off in her own little world.

"Hey, are you ok?" Alice asked, concerned.

"What?" Bio-P-773 said, jumping out of her state. "Yeah, yeah……m'ok. Lets go"

When Alive and Bio-P-773 reached the others, Rain was already crouched down, the others hovering behind her, lifting the entrance way door up. Alice couched down as well, helping Rain. With there combined efforts, they easily opened the door fully. They all stared through.

The passage didn't look to inviting. It was cold and dark and eerie. The minimal light from the chamber only illuminated the passage several meters down, and after that there really was no way of telling how far it went down. It looked like a never ending hole.

"After you?" Rain asked, smirking to Alice, but before Alice could retort back, Bio-P-773 walks up to the opening.

"No. I'll go first. I'll let you know if it's safe." Bio-P-773 stated, her tone of voice leaving no room for arguments.

"Fine"

Bio-P-773 nodded, satisfied and before anyone could even think about stopping her, she jumps down the hole.

"Wait!"

"What!"

"How could you ……"

"Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine! It's safe, come on, there's some light further on in the path down here", Bio-P-773 replied, although somewhat impatiently. '_Of course I'm alright, you idiots, I'm practically a Bio-Weapon, even if I'm 'defective,'' _she thought to herself sarcastically.

Down at the bottom of the entrance was a tunnel that turned and turned by the looks of it. Looking back up Bio-P-773 saw that the ladder reached all the way down here as well, so the others would be able to make it down. It was only about 30 meters or so after all. Things were finally looking up for her, she had a way to escape and then it was time for some justice as well as revenge. When all the others finally made it down, they all started the great journey of navigating through the utility tunnels.

'_I only hope that _it _doesn't catch up to us.'_ She concluded her thoughts on a dark note. She didn't know if she could face _it_ again.

* * *

Chapter 2 finished.

Also, please feel free to check my profile for updates on how the story or more specifically how the next chapter is progressing.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	4. Chapter Three: Into the Utility Tunnels

**Title: **Resident Evil: Experiment Survivor  
**Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Resident Evil  
**Summary:** _Movie Based. The Red Queen reveals to Alice, Rain, Matt, Kaplan and Spence that there is, in fact, one survivor - the experiment Bio-P-773.  
_**Author's Note:** Based off the first Resident Evil movie.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Into the Utility Tunnels **

The utility tunnels were cold, dank and somewhat dark in some areas, the only light that can be seen was the light coming from rusty tunnel lights. They had only been walking for about twenty minutes and already felt that they'd been walking around in circles. They were just turning this way and that. _Left, Right, straight ahead until the fork, then left again._ Kaplan, who was navigating with the directions given by the Red Queen, and Rain were leading, followed by Spence, Matt Alice and Bio-P-773, who was bringing up the rear.

Alice looked back at Bio-P-773 once again, having done so a few times before, looking like she wanted to start a conversation with Bio-P-773. This attempt failed for a number a reasons, however, as for one, she still didn't know what to say, and two, Bio-P-773 didn't look like she wanted to talk and kept looking at the ground in front of her, although she did look back a number of times. _'Well, that's odd' _Alice remarked to herself.

They were coming up to another left turn. Rain, as she had done on the previous turns, went first, checking to see if the pathway ahead was clear, gun posed and ready. Kaplan went next, his gun pointed as well. Spence came after that.

Spence was clearly getting agitated and annoyed. _How much time and how many damn turns does one have to make before we get out of here?_ He was frustrated. "What the hell is this place?"

"The utility tunnels. They run underneath the Hive for water, gas and power lines" Kaplan answered heedlessly, focusing more on the direction they were headed, than answering the question.

Alice, Matt and Bio-P-773 were lagging behind, but finally had turned the corner when, Bio-P-773, who had heard Spence whine, became annoyed. "You know, _Spence_, you should have already known that. Where they hell were you when the Red Queen was explaining this?"

"Well, for your information -" Spence was cut off, with Alice's quick input of "That's enough! No fighting, let just move" to diffuse the tension that was building between Spence and Bio-P-773.

_**Ten minutes later**_

"We've been here before" Spence complained, he was irritated, hungry and wound up. _'When was the last time that I actually ate anyway_?' They had just turned onto another path.

"Keep moving!" Alice demanded.

"We're going in circles!" Spence continued to complain; his constant complaining was grating on every ones nerves and patience.

"The computer says…" Kaplan started, but was rudely cut off by Spence.

"Why listen to her?!"

"Why don't you shut the hell up and quit complaining. It's really annoying and I don't do well when annoyed" Bio-P-773 interjected, snorting in annoyance. Spence turned swiftly, but not so fluidly around to face her. But before he could even start, Rain's voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Enough!"

Rain strode towards Spence. She was pissed off. She tackles Spence back onto the mesh. The mesh was a big and circular that covered a tunnel; it was height was consisted of that of the average height of a human and could fit two in its diameter.

"We have no choice but to keep moving because those things a right behind us. You got that?"

Spence said nothing. Rain took that as an affirmative and proceeded to let go of Spence. Spence relaxed, just as arms grappled at him. He looked at them. They were bloody and dead; they were zombies' arms. Rain quickly aimed her gun at them, but could not do anymore then that, in fear of shooting Spence, who was now struggling against them, trying to shove them off of him.

"Ah! Ah! Get them off" Spence screamed. They were everywhere. "Ah!" He didn't want to become one of those…those disgusting undead creatures. "Get them off!"

Matt and Kaplan leapt into action, doing the only thing they could do and grabbed Spence by his arms and pulled him away from the mesh and the zombies now attacking from behind it.

"That mesh won't hold for long. Keep moving!" Alice ordered, facing the others who had now freed Spence and were working to push back against the mesh, to keep the zombies on the other side. Alice decided that others had the new development fairly handled, and turned around ……she was stood still, transfixed at the sight before her. _'Oh Shit!'_

"Alice, look out!" Bio-P-773 yelled, having seen it as well.

In front of Alice were dozens upon dozens of zombies, all crowded into the tunnel pathway before her; they were in the pathway to get out. Alice snapped out of her daze and punches the zombie, a former man, hard in the face. His neck snapped back in a sickening crunch and he fell to the ground in a heap. In that instant another battle for survival started. Alice and Bio-P-773 were working together, to take out the zombies in their way. A seemingly hopeless and impossible task; there were so many.

Meanwhile, the other zombies, the ones behind the mesh now try to push through, regardless of the others best efforts to push back. It was a painstaking and tiring task.

"Hold it!"

"There's so many of them!"

They all knew they were getting nowhere. They needed to figure a way out of this and fast, before they got eaten alive and turned themselves.

"Fuck!"

More zombies kept coming and coming, the ones from behind the mesh spewing out of it with no signs of stopping, combining with the ones that had now come from behind. They were surrounded. Alice and Bio-P-773 were trying to deal with the ones in their way, in front of them while Matt, Spence, Rain and Kaplan try to deal with the ones coming out of the mesh. It was no use, however, there were just too many. Maybe it was time to give up, except there ill fate, maybe …

"Up on the pipes! Up on the pipes!" Alice yelled. She had used the pipes to hoist herself up to deal with a zombie just moments before when it came to her. _Of course, the pipes, they could avoid the zombies by climbing up onto the pipes_. The idea came to her, not a moment to soon, as looking back at the way they were supposed to go, it seemed like there were even more zombies now then there were before. There was no possible way to get through, unless they went up onto the pipes above. They looked sturdy enough to hold all of them and consisted of two thick pipes that ran close together. "Quickly, everyone, up onto the pipes!"

Matt looked around, a saw that there was a way up, a foothold, made out of two small pipes that lead up to the two bigger and thicker pipes above.

"Come on. There's a way up" Matt gestured to what he had found for the others see.

"Keep them back!" Rain shouted, as she continued to hold the mesh with Spence, Matt and Kaplan.

"Go on up. Move it!"

Spence needed no further prompting and hoisted himself up, onto the pipes.

Alice and Bio-P-773 tried to get any zombies that are in the way of the pipes. Alice killed one by pulling hard on its arm. Near her, Bio-P-773 killed one by a roundhouse kick, straight to its face, snapping its neck backwards, effectively breaking it.

Matt stood at the foot of the smaller pipes. "Get over here. There's too many of them."

Alice looks at Bio-P-773, who gave a nod towards Matt. "Go, Alice. I'll take care of things from down here. Go!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Matt continued to shout. Alice stepped up to Matt and with his help was able to scramble up onto the pipes. Rain and Kaplan were still trying to hold back the mesh.

"Come on!" Spence told Matt, helping him up.

"Rain! Kaplan! Come on!" Bio-P-773 said, gesturing to the pipes above, indicating they should get up there, now.

Rain and Kaplan look at her, then at each other. "I can manage" Rain told Kaplan and unspoken 'y_ou go'_ lingering between them. Kaplan hesitated, but then proceeds to climb up. A zombie was just about to bite him when Bio-P-773 came up suddenly and with one swift punch to the head effectively killed the zombie, saving Kaplan from possibly becoming one of them. '_We already have one affected; we don't need another'_ Bio-P-773 silently said to herself, while continuing to fight off the zombies nearest the pipes.

Rain abandoned the mesh; it was pointless now to try to keep the zombies off of it, as they were getting through anyway. However, while doing so, it caused her to lose concentration, which made her misjudge to positions of the zombies around her. The zombie on the right hand side took the opportunity to take a chunk out of her right hand; the hand which just so happened to be the one holding onto her gun.

"Ugh!" She dropped the gun, it clanging to the floor, but unheard of over the noise of the zombies. '_Ah, c'mon Rain, get your act together!'_ She punched the zombie who had bitten her and dropped down in a fluid motion to pick up the gun. However, when Rain got back up she saw who was now in front of her. She gasped. What was now in front of her wasn't what she expected at all. There was a zombie in front of her, one that just so happened to be……

"J.D…?" Rain gasped. _'No.'_ thought Rain, gob smacked. _'Not J.D……J.D…'_

"Rain……Rain! Move your ass!" Bio-P-773 yelled frustration creeping into her voice. The experiment could tell that this once J.D person must have meant a lot to the ever hardened Rain. "Rain," She sighed, rushing forwards. When she was close enough she pushed the zombie, formally known as J.D out of the way. She then turned to Rain, "Rain! Snap out of it!"

Rain looked up at Bio-P-773, startled out of her reminiscence. However, by then J.D had recovered from Bio-P-773's blow and was about to attack again. Rain got her head into gear and somewhat unexpectedly, at least to Bio-P-773, aimed her gun and shot at J.D's head. The bullet hit its mark, right between his eyes.

Bio-P-77s was not wasting any time. She quickly grabbed a stunned Rain and led her back to the pipes. Matt and Spence took hold of her and helped her up. Once Rain was safely up, Bio-P-773 hoisted herself up.

* * *

_**Five Minutes Later**_

They were all up on the pipes, safe from the flesh-hungry and soulless undead below, who were all trying to get as close as possible to the pipes, reaching up as far as they could, trying to obtain their one and only need – flesh from live victims. Fortunately for the survivors though, they were not succeeding. They were safe up on the pipes…for now.

Rain's new wound was bleeding freely, dripping down onto the eagerly awaiting zombies below, although they probably would not feel that emotion themselves.

Alice was concerned. Rain wasn't doing anything to stop her wounds from bleeding. It was like Rain was in a daze. Alice was afraid that Rain was losing too much blood. "Rain...Rain?"

"What?" Rain replied sharply, still looking down onto the zombies below.

"We have to do something about those wounds…" Alice started to say, her tone soft and unsure.

"I'm fine!" Rain said simply, but with a slight grimace, revealing that although she tried to hide it, she was far from fine. She was in pain, but trying to swallow it. Alice reached out to her carefully, but Rain just shrugged her off. "I said: I'm fine!"

The blood from the wounds was continuing to drip freely from Rain's wounds. The groans coming from the zombies were now quite loud, as the survivors were concentrating on them, thinking of the situation they now found themselves in.

"You like that don't you? Huh…Huh? You like the way it tastes, don't you? Like the taste of that," Rain said. _A little too eagerly_, Bio-P-773 thought, as she glanced at Rain, and then drifted her eyes over to Spence, who was next to Kaplan, who was next to her. By the look on his face, she could tell that he really wanted to beat the zombies below, well that combined with him making a fist, made it obvious.

"Oh, please," Bio-P-773 scoffed, as she continued to look upon Spence's antics. "Like you could take on any of them, let alone all of them!"

"Well, I don't see you doing anything. Aren't you supposed to be some sort of super-weapon or something?" Spence shot back.

Bio-P-773 gritted her teeth, looking at him heatedly.

"I mean, the Red Queen –" Spence continued, but was abruptly cut off.

"And she was right. The Red Queen was right" Kaplan cut in, dejectedly, trying to diffuse the tension building slowly. He looked defeated. He stole a glance at Alice, who was looking straight back at him, trying to decipher what he was talking about. "We're all going to die down here."

"No. We're getting out," Alice said, nodding her head decisively. She looked at everyone, right in the eye, trying to convey her seriousness – that they were getting out. "All of us."

"And I'd be glad to get out of this prison." Bio-P-773 added.

"Well, what exactly are you going to do to help? We," Spence put in, gesturing at the others, "Don't know anything about you! You could turn on us any second. How do we know that you're not some advanced zombie thing? Huh? What's your story? 'Cause I, for one, don't trust some Umbrella experiment at all!"

Bio-P-773 looked at Spence brusquely, and then turned to look at the others, one by one. Although theirs were masked better then Spence's, they all had curious looks on their faces. They all had been wondering the same thing, just not as willing to speak their concerns out loud.

Alice looked disgruntled at Spence's behaviour. "Bio-……" she started, but trailed off as soon as Bio-P-773 began to speak.

"Fine! I'll tell you. But it's…its painful – the remembering about it. Just-just be patient with it...with me. OK? Its not…it hasn't been easy for me, not for a long time anyway."

The experiment looked vulnerable, Alice noted. Vulnerable for the first time since they first saw her, more like a young girl she should have been, if things had been different. Usually she was headstrong, had a will of iron and was furiously independent. But this…this was a whole new side of her, one that, Alice suspected, they needed to get used to. It looked as if she was close enough to a breakdown or something.

Bio-P-773 sighed. She was about to tell complete strangers…virtually, that she'd just met, not even a day or half a day ago, some very painful events that had happened in her life. Tell them exactly (well, maybe not exactly – she could gloss over some parts, she guessed) how she became the experiment she was today. Those were memories she wanted to put very much behind her and forget. They needed to get this out of the way though, she thought, so they could be some amount of trust between them, at least. _They might never well otherwise_. She hoped that by telling them they would them leave her alone stop giving her those looks of…what were they looks of exactly…Fear? Mistrust? Pity? Probably all three, she suspected. She hoped they'd stop asking all these sorts of questions too.

She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself. "Well…"

* * *

Chapter 3 finished.

Also, please feel free to check my profile for updates on how the story or more specifically how the next chapter is progressing.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


End file.
